<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hazy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194735">hazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tubbo n Tommy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom TommyInnit, Dry Humping, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Power Dynamics, Top Tubbo | Toby Smith, excessive use of pet names yeaaaa baby, only a little, only kinda, the tags are misleading but they’re actually soft and in love I promise, tubbo’s an absolute bastard but like in a good way, you’ll never believe it but tommy is a brat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did I say you could do that?” Tubbo responds, and his voice is dry and flat and low in the way that makes Tommy want to get on his knees right then and there. But he doesn’t, not yet.<br/>“Nope!” Tommy says, and he smiles gleefully. “But I did it anyway.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tubbo n Tommy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am projecting so hard rn you guys won’t believe it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy know’s he’s being annoying— that’s the point.<br/>
Tubbo’s sitting at the edge of their bed, absentmindedly looking at his phone. Tommy is sure that whatever’s happening on twitter is infinitely less important than he is, so he’s perfectly fine with annoying Tubbo until he gets the attention he wants. Tommy plops down next to him and smiles eagerly. </p>
<p>“What’s up, Toms,” Tubbo asks, and he doesn’t even look up at him. That’s not what Tommy wants. Tommy wants to be looked at.<br/>
He wraps his arms around Tubbo’s shoulders and places his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m boredddd,” he says, and he kisses Tubbo on the neck.<br/>
(That gets Tubbo to look at him.)</p>
<p>“Did I say you could do that?” Tubbo responds, and his voice is dry and flat and low in the way that makes Tommy want to get on his knees right then and there. But he doesn’t, not yet.<br/>
“Nope!” Tommy says, and he smiles gleefully. “But I did it anyway.”<br/>
Tubbo shrugs. “Alright, Toms. I don’t care.”<br/>
Tommy pouts and crosses his arms. “Pay attention to me.” He pauses before continuing, more quietly, “please.” </p>
<p>The amusement that flashes over Tubbo’s face makes Tommy feel small— like Tubbo’s playing with him, waiting out to see how far he’ll go.<br/>
“Oh, so you’re needy, huh?” Tubbo turns towards Tommy, and a small, predatory smile covers his face.<br/>
Tommy nods.<br/>
“Use your words, sweetheart.” And even though he says it like it’s something sweet, something innocent, Tommy knows it’s an order.<br/>
“Yeah, I am.” He pauses before deciding if he should keep talking or not. “And I’m like, really horny, so I’d appreciate it if you could like, ya know, fuck me.”<br/>
Tubbo straight-up laughs at that. “You’re really gonna be pushy?”<br/>
“Maybe I am, bitch. What’re you gonna do about it?”<br/>
Tubbo sighs. “If you’re gonna be an asshole about it I just won’t do anything.” </p>
<p>This is not the outcome Tommy anticipated. There’s no point in being a brat if Tubbo doesn’t react to it, so he switches gears.<br/>
“I’m really sorry, sir, I’ll be good, I promise. Please, just fuck me, please.”<br/>
Tubbo looks at him like he’s nothing more than a bother, like he’s nothing at all, and honestly? Tommy doesn’t want to admit how much that turns him on. </p>
<p>“What makes you think you deserve that?”<br/>
And, honestly, Tommy would bet money that Tubbo could make him cum just by talking to him, cause every time Tubbo speaks it goes straight to Tommy’s already half-hard cock.<br/>
And he tries to think of something, but he can’t. “I’m sorry, I can’t.” And he looks right into Tubbo’s eyes and says, “but I really, really want to. Please, let me make you feel good.” </p>
<p>Tubbo laughs again. “Tommy, don’t pretend like this is about making me feel good. And I’m not gonna fuck you.”<br/>
Tommy whines. “Why not,” he pouts, sticking out his lower lip.<br/>
“Cause I don’t want to.” He says, simply. “Duh.”<br/>
“Please?” Tommy begs. He doesn’t know why he’s so fucking desperate, but he is. God, he needs to be fucked so bad.<br/>
Tubbo sighs again. “If you wanna get off so badly, do it yourself.” Then he grabs Tommy by the waist and pulls him onto his lap. “You can get off by riding my thigh, like the needy bitch you are.” </p>
<p>Tubbo’s hands are on his hips, and he presses his thigh up against Tommy’s cock. Tommy gasps, and he sees how Tubbo’s lips curl up. He curls his own legs around Tubbo’s thigh and starts to rut against it, letting out tiny whines. He’s not going that fast, yet, cause he knows Tubbo prefers him to go slow.<br/>
Tommy tried to put his hands around Tubbo’s waist, but Tubbo tuts disapprovingly.<br/>
“I didn’t say you could do that, sweetheart.”<br/>
“F-fuck- I’m sorry, sir,” Tommy says back, tripping over his own words,. “I didn’t mean to.”<br/>
“It’s okay, angel. No touching, though. Put your hands behind your back.”<br/>
Tommy complies immediately, and, god, it would be hard not to. </p>
<p>Tubbo lifts his right hand off Tommy’s hips, bringing it up to his neck, just barely touching it. The feather-light touch just makes Tommy so much more needy, for anything, really, just to be touched at all.<br/>
“You’re such a good boy,” Tubbo says, and traces lines down his neck to his collarbone. The rhythm of Tommy’s grinding makes Tubbo’s hand push lightly against his windpipe. “Aren’t you, sweetheart?”<br/>
“Yes sir,” Tommy replies eagerly, quickly. “Jus’ want to please you.”<br/>
“You act like such a brat, but this is all you really are, huh? Just a braindead submissive slut.”<br/>
Tommy outright moans at that, and he sees how Tubbo’s eyes gleam, how his hand curls just a bit more tightly around Tommy’s neck.<br/>
Tommy starts moving faster, and he’s getting close, and god, it feels so good. </p>
<p>Tubbo’s hands go back to his waist, holding him down in place.<br/>
“Did I say you could speed up?” He asks, and it’s not really a question.<br/>
“Well, n-no,” Tommy begins, and Tubbo cuts him off.<br/>
“Then why did you? I thought you were my good boy.”<br/>
“I’m sorry sir, I am! I’m so sorry I’ll be good,” Tommy babbles. “Please don’t make me stop, please, I need it..”<br/>
Tubbo brings his hand back up and cradles the side of Tommy’s face, and Tommy can see the pity in his eyes.<br/>
“Please…” Tommy begs.<br/>
“Please do what, darling?”<br/>
Tommy squeezes his eyes shut and lurches forward, pulling his arms around Tubbo. “Please fuck me, sir, please.”<br/>
Tommy can’t see it, but he can hear Tubbo frown. </p>
<p>“I already said I wasn’t gonna fuck you. You’ll cum like this or you won’t cum at all.”<br/>
“I’m sorry,” Tommy whimpers, and his words are muffled by the fabric of Tubbo’s sweater.<br/>
“It’s okay, sweetheart. You can keep going, you have permission. I know you’ll be good from now on.”<br/>
Tommy whimpers his thanks, and he’s so, so needy. He feels almost sleepy, and he can barely even think anymore— his brain is all hazy, and it feels nice. Tubbo makes him go at an agonizingly slow pace, even slower than before, and it’s too much and not enough all at the same time.<br/>
“Please,” Tommy whimpers, and he buries his head in Tubbo’s shoulder. “I just want to cum, please.”<br/>
Tubbo’s lazy smile grows wider. “And you‘ll be able to, sweetheart. Just be patient.”<br/>
Tommy’s hips are stuttering and trembling, and god, it feels good, but it’s not enough. Tears well up at the corners of his eyes, and a small, quiet sob racks through his body. </p>
<p>“You okay, Toms?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy doesn’t need to look up to see the genuine concern on his face.<br/>
“Yes- fuck- more than okay,” he whispers, and he can barely do more than choke those few words out. It’s pathetic, really, how he’s so desperate and fucked out that he can’t talk.<br/>
Tubbo hums approvingly. “You’re doing so well, baby. You’re so good for me.” Tommy feels Tubbo bring his hand up and gently drag his fingers through his hair, and Tommy whines, loudly, as Tubbo forces his head back up. And, god, Tommy can barely make eye contact. </p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous,” Tubbo murmurs appreciatively, and he brings his free hand up to Tommy’s chin. Tubbo traces his thumb softly against Tommy’s bottom lip, dragging it downwards before pushing his finger into Tommy’s half-open mouth. Tubbo doesn’t need to tell him anything— Tommy starts sucking without being prompted. He wants to be good. </p>
<p>Tommy keeps rocking his hips back and forth, and he’s so hard it hurts. But he doesn’t complain, and instead he keeps going as slowly as Tubbo wants him to, keeps doing everything he’s told. He’s too far deep to disobey even if he wanted to, and both of them know it.<br/>
Tubbo takes his fingers out of Tommy’s mouth and kisses him gently. It’s not rough, not like Tomm knows it could be, but Tommy’s fine with that. He’s grateful for anything he gets, so, so grateful. He whines when Tubbo pulls away, who laughs.<br/>
“Aww,” Tubbo marvels. “You really are pathetic, huh?” </p>
<p>Tommy barely responds, and he can barely even hear Tubbo, barely even register anything other than the pleasure slowly building up in his stomach. </p>
<p>And then Tubbo slaps him. Hard. Hard enough for Tommy to get whiplash. And yeah, Tommy definitely registers that.<br/>
“I asked you a question, sweetheart,” says Tubbo, and his honey-sweet voice is such a contrast from the red mark forming on Tommy’s cheek.<br/>
“‘M sorry, sir,” Tommy mumbles, and his eyes are wide open now. Or at least, as open as they can be. “Yes, I am, sir.” </p>
<p>“You’re what?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy can hear the amusement in his voice.<br/>
“I don’t wanna say,” Tommy responds, and buries his head back in Tubbo’s shoulder. “‘S embarrassing.”<br/>
“That’s the point, sweetheart,” he responds, and his hands are back in Tommy’s hair, gentle and comforting. “You can do it, baby.”<br/>
Tommy swallows nervously. “I’m pathetic,” he mutters, and of his face wasn’t red before, it definitely is now.<br/>
“Good boy,” Tubbo replies, and Tommy glows from the praise. “Yeah, that’s right. You’re so pathetic that you’re getting off on degrading yourself.”<br/>
All Tommy can do is whine in response.<br/>
“That’s disgusting,” Tubbo continues. “Do you know that, Toms? You know how much of a disgusting freak you are?”<br/>
And, god, that goes straight to Tommy’s dick.<br/>
“Fuck- can I, please,” he whispers, and he’s panting so hard he can barely choke the words out. </p>
<p>“Can I what?” Tubbo teases. “You really need to learn to use your words, sweetheart.”<br/>
“Please- can I cum, please, please, please,” Tommy begs, and he’s sobbing now, getting Tubbo’s sweater sopping wet with tears.<br/>
“Of course you can, sweetheart,” Tubbo responds, acting like he hasn’t been denying Tommy release this whole time, like it was bizarre Tommy even asked. </p>
<p>“Fuck, thank you so much, fuck,” Tommy whispers, and moves his hips faster, desperately chasing his orgasm, and he feels the pressure in his stomach build up more and more until finally, he cums.<br/>
Tommy breathes shakily and sits all the way up, coming down from his orgasm. Tubbo’s smiling goofily at him. </p>
<p>“What’re you smiling about, bitch?” Tommy asks.<br/>
“Nothing,” Tubbo says. “I just love you. Like, a lot.”<br/>
And Tommy’s smiling too as he leans in and kisses him. “Love you too, dumbass.”<br/>
Tubbo laughs. “Man, I let you cum once and you’re already back to being a dickhead.”<br/>
“I just said I loved you!” Tommy says, indignantly. “How’s that being a dickhead?”<br/>
“It doesn’t matter. I still love you and your dickheadish ways.”<br/>
Tommy huffs and gets off Tubbo’s lap, flopping down on the bed, and stares at the ceiling. He’s so fucking tired.<br/>
The two of them just lay there, for a bit, and Tommy reaches over and grabs Tubbo’s hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, you better not have gotten cum on my hoodie,” Tubbo threatens, and Tommy laughs.<br/>
“If I did, it’s your fault for letting me cum,” Tommy argues.<br/>
“Actually, that sounds like it’s your fault for looking too cute while begging for it.”<br/>
Tommy turns over and smiles. “You can’t win me over with compliments. I’m still not doing the wash.”<br/>
Tubbo laughs. “Oh, fuck off.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request stuff if you want to, idk 😔👊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>